Other Little Things
by AlexiaD99
Summary: Some drabbles in the Confusing Pretty Little Thing verse. Mostly shenanigans of a public relationship. Last installment: Blaine talks to the press before Kurt's fashion show.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, here's the interview. I created a little place where I may post some other deleted scenes from the story, we would see...

The title, that's a thing now, whenever I post something in this verse (I have at least one one shot planned for when the story is over) you would we able to recognize it by a little 'thing' somewhere on the title.

I don't think I ever explained that the interview isn't from Blaine's point of view... But I'm going to write something from Blaine's point of view eventually...

Ok, I'm out, enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

She can't help to be excited as she leaves her car; the story is good and she knows it's going to be next issue's cover; but she's also excited because she's genuinely interested. She just knows the headline, why she's there, but she wants to hear what the boy has to say.

The coffee shop Blaine picked is small and cozy and smells heavenly. It's also closed to the general public for another couple of hours. The kid (he would probably hate her for calling him that and she's probably not a decade older than him, but damn if he looks young) sits in the corner of the shop, eyes on the street. She stops before he sees her, taking a minute to take him in: His hands struggle to put the lid of his coffee cup on, probably the only indication that he may not be as calm as he looks. Even though there's something about his expression that extols youth, his hair completely gelled down, the bowtie, everything about the way he presents himself speaks of an inecessary formality. She's even more curious now to figure him out.

She walks to him and greets him, introducing herself. Blaine immediately offers to order for her as she settles. When he's back she has taken out her tablet and is ready to start recording. She doesn't press rec yet, though.

"Is there anything in particular you want me to avoid or something you want to ask off record before we start?" As she asks she can clearly see the surprise in his eyes. He was not expecting that question.

There's a second, he does stop to consider the option. "I don't think so, not something I can think of."

"Ok, great. Let's start talking about the show and the movie you have coming and we'll just jump right in, ok? I'll be guiding you there but I want you to have control on what it is that you want being said." She doesn't usually say this much, doesn't give the intervieved that much power over what she does but she figures the situation is different. What is said here has a bigger impact that what she would usually write about and she undestands he's already putting a lot in her hands. It seems only fair.

It's clear that Blaine wasn't expecting that either, though. "Yeah, that... that sounds good." He says looking surprised.

"So, you have a movie coming out soon, right?"

"Yes, it's called 'Unexpected'. It premieres right before Christmas. I'm pretty excited about it. My character is a musician and I love making music and singing, it was a thrill to get to do that again." His eyes shine with passion as he talks.

"It was filmed here in New York. Is it a typical Chritsmas rom-com?"

"It really isn't. I mean, it's set in New york at Chritsmas but that turns to be just the setting, there's a twist to it. There's really something unexpected about it aside from the title." He smiles. "That was a silly pun."

It turns out, it's impossible not to smile back at his sweet expression.

"Tell me a bit about the show. It was an immediate succes."

"God, yes. I knew it was a good story and there were expectations about what Zooey was doing next, but I didn't see this coming. It's amazing, and I'm having such a great time."

"It looks like it. You and the girls seem to have become quite close. Did you know them already?"

"No, I didn't but we hit it off in no time. I'm going to confess I did have a huge admiration and maybe a small celebrity crush on Zooey but I hadn't actually met her before." He answers. "It's okay, she knows that." He adds quickly, dismissing it with another smile and rolling his eyes a bit. "I didn't know much about Lucy but she is really sweet and fun to be around. The three of us, we're kind of like siblings now." He says fondly.

He looks as if he's going to say something more but he doesn't. It's that what makes her ask, out of the blue, "Do they know?"

Blaine's eyes widen but he clearly realizes what she's asking on the spot. He seems to be doubting whether or not to answer.

"That was out of pure curiousity, you don't have to answer. But I won't use it if you do." She explains, now curious as to why he doesn't want to answer and therefore wanting the answer even more. Even if it's just to try and figure him out.

He looks up at her and makes a decision. "I told both of them a few days ago because I didn't want them to hear it on the news and they have been huge supporters since then. It's not that I mind the fact that they knew being out there, but I don't want them to be dragged into a battle they didn't sign out for."

She's impressed and nodds to make it clear she gets it.

Blaine seems to have more to say now that he has started. "I'm out to everyone who actually knows me. I don't come out to people I work with for obvious reasons but family, extended family, friends, exes, manager, publicity team, chauffer... everyone who is sort of a permanent fixture in my life knows."

"I'm glad you keep your driver posted." She jokes.

He laughs. "The guy has driven me to dates and he's really cool. I thought he deserved an explanation."

"So, everyone who matters knows, why keep it hidden until now?" She asks.

"Oh, it's not the same at all. I mean, when I got my first job at "Amy & Chase" I thought someone was going to out me anyway, I was out to my whole high school so I thought one of them was going to tell, you know. So I was convinced it was too risky to put myself out there so early in my career that I was not going to do it by myself, but I thought someone was... But it never happened and by then I had gotten so caught up in what it would mean. I knew I wasn't ready at all to be like, the poster boy for bisexuality, so I kind of shoved myself back to the closet."

"You were out in high school? Tell me about that. Since when did you know you were bi?"

"In some way I was never fully into the closet, I guess it can be said I was questioning since middle school. I realized back then that I was atracted to boys and even I, then, thought 'Well, that would mean I'm gay, right?'. But I knew I wasn't, I wasn't supposed to be atracted to girls if that was the case and I _was_ atracted to them. I was still struggling with all of that when I changed schools for my freshman year of high school. I went to an all-boys school with a no bullying policy, it was supposed to be like gay heaven. However, I was still as excited as all of the straight boys when our sister school was visiting." He explains. "I felt safe to look for myself in there- which I undertand is really not common- and it was never a secret when I figured out that what I actually was, was bi."

"You said you weren't ready to be the poster boy for bisexuality a few years ago. Does that mean you're now?"

He smiles. "I kind of hope we don't need one but I'm done living in a lie and I'm okay with standing up against whatever may come at me from now on. My priorities weren't different before but I was scared to step up for them, I've reached a point where it's enough for me . I don't believe in hidding who I am, I never have - there's nothing wrong with who I am. I need to get this out of my chest in order to feel free to just be me. I have waited enough and it's what feels right for me now. I'm so done biting my tongue when I speak."

"That happens a lot?"

"Bitting my tongue? It happens enough, I'm impulsive. It doesn't happen much in the sense of the wrong pronoum slipping but I have caught myself starting to tell a story that I shouldn't be telling if I don't want to give myself away."

"Any one in particular that you wanna share?"

"Not really, but I can tell you that I had a boyfriend back in high school and I have found myself telling a story and having to be careful to say 'my date' every single time I mentioned him because I refused to actually change the pronoum and say it was a girl."

"And they didn't caught up with what you were doing?" She asks suspisciously.

"I'm good at sounding really formal, they just thought I was weird."

They laugh.

"Okay, let's put this on words, you're attracted to both women and men?"

"Yes, I'll say I have the potential to be sexually or romantically attracted to either women or men. That's the definition I'd rather go by. There are a lot of misconceptions on the subject and even the definition could be diferent for others." He explains serious. "The concept is, in my opinion, more sexualized that it should be. Just because I'm capable of being aroused by men and women does not mean I'd sleep with everything that moves. I'm a relationships kind of guy." He's leaning forward and moving his hands as he speaks. "It also does not mean that I'm attracted to both in exact equal parts, identifying as bisexual doesn't mean having to keep it even."

"That was educational. It's hard to get people to understand?" She asks.

"Sadly, it's still harder that I would want it to be, people just think you're confused or using it as way to hide that you're gay by trying to blend in. They like to put you in boxes, you're A and C and that means you're neither B nor D, sexuality seems to be one of the things you can sort like that until sexual identities like bisexuality get in the mix. Or they just think it's a phase. The thing is, if I find myself in a long lasting relationship with someone, their gender would not mean me picking, if I marry a man at some point of my life I won't be coming out as gay by doing so, it won't change the fact that I'm bi. It would just mean that there's someone I fell in love with."

"Then, let's hope you are making it easier for that people to understand."

"Let's hope so. I'm doing this mostly for personal reasons, but it would make me happy if it helps to get the message across."

"What I also get from that explanation is that you're quite a romantic."

"I don't think I'm good at romance, but the right person can make me want to really try." He smiles.

"You sound in love."

"Maybe I am."

"You know I have to ask, then. Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend right now?" She asks, it's clear from the acentuation of the question that she asking which one he has.

"Yes, I do." Blaine says and he winks.

She knows asking forward is like rule number one in her profession but she just smiles at him. She has more than enough for a good story, no one has to know she didn't push.

"I think we're done." She says, placing her empty cup back on the table.

"Oh, are we?" There's surprise and grattitude in his little smile. However, there's something in his expression that suggests that the events of the morning are starting to get to him. As if he can finally feel the heavy backpack he's leaving behind and he needs some time to ajust to the lightness of finally having let that weight go.

"Unless there's anything else you want to say I think I'm done." She says, giving him a few minutes.

"I think I'm good." He says finally.

* * *

A/N: Is there anything that was hinted in the story that you would like to see here? Let me know and I'd write some of that when I'm done with the chapters we have left...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twitter**

The remaining of the night of the Golden Globes happened in a blur for Kurt. After the awards, they joined the cast of On Our Own to the party that the network hosted. Time flew by as they met people and Blaine got constantly congratulated. Congratulatory sex when they got back to Blaine's was the perfect end for an already perfect night.

They slept in the following morning and enjoyed a lazy afternoon later. Not without holding hands on their walk to the closest restaurant for dinner, just to make sure to enjoy their just found freedom.

On the day of their anniversary, Kurt woke up early and prepared a picnic for two. He went to wake Blaine up with lazy kisses, giving him just enough time to take a shower and get dressed. That way, he wouldn't have much time to shower Kurt with questions about what they were doing before the car got there.

The car drove them to a neighborhood on the outskirts of the city Kurt have never been to. Blaine's curiosity had definitely pricked up. Jack, who used to fly Blaine often, had been waiting for them in a small helicopter just ready to fly. He took them on a journey over the city and to the hills, leaving them to their picnic on the top of one which was far away enough to be private but close enough to have a good view of the city.

For the night, Kurt cooked, they banned Cooper from the house and stayed inside.

They flew to New York on Wednesday and Kurt was stuck with catching up with work for the rest of the week. He was so busy that he didn't have much time to listen to the repercussions of his now public relationship, or think about it at all, only hearing a little from Blaine over the phone.

On Friday, the cast and crew of On Our Own celebrated a party in honor of their Golden Globe win. Kurt was Blaine's date. It seemed to Kurt like everyone they met was excited or curious to meet him.

One of the girls from the costume design department, Sally, almost ran to them as she saw the couple. She wanted to know if Kurt was responsible for Blaine's mysterious new bow tie collection. She was thrilled when Kurt assumed the guilt. "He's so easy to try new things with." He had said smiling. "I got the feeling that I could get him to wear a pattern of fuchsia dinosaurs dancing the conga if I make a bow tie with it. The worst thing is that he would find the way to pull it off." He was pretty sure he had won her heart after that.

Later, Sally introduced him to the whole department, including her boss, imminence in her job with an extravagant personality and a flamboyant outfit. The woman had contacts Kurt would sell an arm for. During all that, Blaine stood by his side, letting him shine as if the night was all about Kurt.

Blaine was joking with Zooey when Lucy approached Kurt and engaged him in a conversation. He found her really nice to be around. It was after Blaine walked to where he was sitting, told him he was going to get them drinks and kissed him naturally, without a glance to see who was looking, that Lucy regarded a subject that would leave Kurt wondering. "So, how are you coping with being public?"

"I don't think I have seen much of a difference yet." He had answered.

"Where do you live? I could use a vacation there." She joked.

He smiled. "It's just that I've been very busy this week, I haven't seen much. You're scaring me a bit. Should I be scared?" He asked but mostly was wondering himself.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention." She said quickly. She placed a caring hand on his knee. "What I mean is that we always have someone who doesn't like us but when you're exposed like this, it makes some people think it is okay to say anything they want aloud. They seem to forget you're a person too. It's not as we can do much about it, you learn to live with it. But the first impact, it can get to you."

Kurt gave her a sad smile, not sure how to answer. She didn't seem to mind. He was quiet and thoughtful for a few minutes after that, only getting back to the time being when Blaine neared them with that joyous look that always made Kurt smile. He wanted to think that after years of being bullied and called names in high school his skin had grown thick enough. However, he couldn't help the feeling that now the harm done could be so much bigger and hurtful than before. He shacked himself out of it, he was having a good night he didn't want to jeopardize. He would have time to worry later.

They spent the night at Blaine's. Kurt woke up earlier that he usually would on a Saturday. He was gripping the cup in his hands, delighting himself with the smell of the perfectly brewed coffee from Blaine's expensive machine, when he caught sight of the laptop lying on the table. The feeling of the conversation with Lucy came back and he couldn't fight the urge. He needed to take a look.

He turned it on and logged in on Twitter. He had never used his Twitter much, so he didn't have many followers. However, he had gained 7000 new ones over the week. He looked at his mentions, it was overwhelming.

There was support and witty comments about how, out of the blue, way too many teenage girls now wished nothing more than to wake up and find out they have switched bodies with him over the night.

There was craziness and excitement, Internet slangs that he couldn't decipher and plain weirdness.

There were some really nice compliments; on his clothes and on his hair and on his face. There even was one on his ass.

There were treats if he dared to break Blaine's heart. Most of them were meant to be funny and not taken seriously, a few he wasn't so sure.

And there was hate. It was not that he didn't expect it, but it became suddenly more serious when he saw it on the screen. There were insults and slugs and homophobia just like the one he had faced when he was a teen. It felt a little like high school all over again. It was hard to take a deep breath and don't let it go to his head. He blocked and blocked people until he felt he was breathing normally again.

And then, then was what Lucy had tried to warn him about. He didn't even realize it at first, after the hate, they almost looked harmless. But a feeling sank on his heart. It was the "Was I the only one who expected KurtHummel to be a bit less of a cliché? Kind of disappointed on Blaine" and "I don't get what BlaineAnderson sees on KurtHummel". The "I'm sorry but KurtHummel has a serious case of the gay face. Come on, Blaine, you can do better!" and " KurtHummel seemed okay but then he talked. The guy has to be the one making Mickey Mouse's voice!". The accounts had names like AmyandChase5ever and Joshlover or had Blaine's name on it. They weren't random haters, they were Blaine's fans.

He replayed Lucy's words in his head. It was as if, because his face had been on TV next to Blaine's, they now had the right to have a complete opinion on his persona and how worth he was of being with him. And based on what? The way he looked and talked?

He heard a door open and turned to see Blaine approaching him. He was wearing old sweatpants and seemed to be still half sleep. He moved a chair behind the one Kurt was using and hugged him from behind, clutching to him like a koala bear and burring his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Why aren't you in my bed?" He asked, a bit needy, in a throaty voice as he kissed his neck sloppily.

Kurt was having trouble finding his voice to answer, which Blaine realized. He raised his head to see what Kurt was looking at. "That's not a good idea." He said matter-of-factly.

Kurt would have sworn he was close to tears. However, he chuckled. Blaine looked up, surprised, and then he started laughing, too. Kurt's cheeks were wet; he was crying and laughing at the same time.

When they calmed down, Blaine caressed his cheek with a sweet look. "You okay?" He asked, concern in his tone.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "How wouldn't I? I have you, don't I?"

Blaine smiled, bright and heartfelt. "Oh, sweetheart. That you so do."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I know it has been a long time and I promise I actually have good excuses (moving to a new city, new job, stuff like that). But even if it would take me some more time before I can start a new story, I wanted to let you know I'm still around.

Blaineandkate prompted for someone saying Kurt was with Blaine only for his fame and money a while ago... This isn't exactly that but, well, maybe it would do...

* * *

"¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¡Here!"

He walked to the reporters, Allyson in tow and a huge bouquet of purple roses in his hands. "Hi, guys. How is everyone doing?"

"How Kurt is doing is the real question." A woman asked nicely in a clear voice in between a few mumbled fines and some other questions Blaine didn't get to hear.

"Freaking out as expected." Blaine smiled as he turned to the side to give her his full attention. "He's nervous, but he's mostly just working his ass off to get everything going perfectly to the minimum detail."

"And you? Are you nervous on his behalf?"

"Kinda. But I know he's going to do great, I'm more anxious and excited than anything." Blaine said.

"Have you gotten more involved in fashion lately? Being around so much…"

"Well, Kurt and I have just moved together so I've been living with this collection for a couple of months. I definitely have a deeper understanding of what making fashion entails than I did before. But that's not saying much. I still would rather leave Kurt or my stylist choose what I wear."

"You moved together? So, things between you and Kurt are fine after what happened with Jayden?" Someone else asked, nearing a microphone to Blaine's mouth.

"Things with Kurt were always fine. He knows nothing happened and nothing would have ever happened. I didn't hide anything from him. This never put us on the rocks." He explained.

Blaine kept his expression relaxed, however he was quite annoyed at the question. Jayden had been an actor who had played a really small part on the show a few months before.

He had been cool and said he admired Blaine's career. When Jayden had asked Blaine if he would let him buy him a coffee and maybe get a few tips on his acting to give his own career a kick, Blaine had said yes. He had commented it with Kurt, with the same easiness with which he had announced before that Lucy had found this gorgeous vintage shoes that she demanded Kurt knew every detail about -as he would be one to surely appreciate the discovery. However, Kurt had eyed him sideways, his eyebrows shouting up in a scary way.

"_Is that okay?" Blaine asked, dragging his voice with a sassiness that suggested he didn't think that needed to be asked. Which was the case, he was quite amused at Kurt's reaction._

"_You're a big boy, Blaine. I'm not going to tell you not to do something." _

"_That's a not so subtle way of saying you don't approve." _

"_It's a bit eerie…" Kurt trailed off._

"_Why is that?"_

"_He has been there for a week and he never approached you to say any of that until his last day and now he wants to do it out of the set..."_

"_Maybe he's shy." Blaine said._

"_You're dangerously innocent for the industry you work in."_

"_You don't want me to go then?"_

"_I'm just sharing my opinion, not telling you what to do. I trust you and I love how generous you are…"_

"_You also love saying you told me so." Blaine said._

"_I'm only asking you to be careful."Kurt's eyebrows went up cockily. "Anything else would be a bonus."_

Blaine had gone for coffee with Jayden. At first everything had gone fine, Jayden asking for some advice and complimenting Blaine a lot. Like _a lot_. He had kept making the conversation more and more personal, while Blaine had tried to slip a mention of the fact that he had a boyfriend here and there. It had been when Jayden's hand ended up over his as he leaned forward to say something that Blaine had decided it was time for an exit.

Kurt had been a darling about the situation when he had gone back, only shooting him a cocky smile and a slightly patronizing kiss on the cheek. And with that the subject had been dropped; until Allyson's call.

Apparently a picture of the moment when Jayden had taken his hand and leaned forward had made it to the press. The image was suggestive enough for hell to break between the bored yellow press. Its mere existence, giving the chances of the moment being caught, was highly suspicious.

It had been a rough couple of weeks. The issue had built up with Jayden making ambiguous declarations. Blaine's words were constantly being twisted and the paparazzi were on his tail. The only reason he had remained sane had been Kurt's support. As soon as Blaine had gotten a little free time from filming because of the spring break's hiatus, they had flown to Ohio and away from the mess. Thankfully for them, by the time they had to go back, Lindsay Lohan had officially announced her pregnancy and Blaine's relationship issues were old news.

"Blaine, any scoop on what's next on 'On Our Own'?" A third voice asked from in between the sea of people on the other side of the barrier, bringing Blaine back from his memories.

"Umm, what am I allowed to say? Jackie and Josh are going to start talking colleges soon. There are a lot of surprises on that regard. Oh, and Emily is having some sort of identity crisis after the break up; Zooey got to do something the other day that was hilarious to film. I can't wait to see how that looks on screen."

"Blaine! Have you heard Jhonny Tacano's declarations this week?" A voice asked, almost shouting.

Unfortunately, Blaine was tented to say. He didn't so it wouldn't look that it had affected him.

With his exposure being still quite new, Kurt had yet to master the ability to not stop at the sight of his own name while channel surfing. Because of that, three days before, Blaine had entered their living room with the Thai he had just gotten from the door, to find Kurt watching this cynic, extremely yellow, completely idiotic, so called journalist skin him alive.

"_So, the guy, who, let me tell you, looks like the ultimate gay cartoon, gets to show at Fashion Week. Which I don't give a shit about but Sheena right here tells me is kind of a big deal. However, I do think of that other poor little gay living under a bridge with his only pair of sparkly heels and his old little sewing machine who actually has talent or whatever and would never get to show there because he isn't fucking the last gel hair obsessed, teenagers' wet dream of the week."_

"_Eloquent." Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt. "You would so give him a run for his money, though."_

_Kurt muted the TV and laid down his head on Blaine's shoulder. "People who see the world as an eternal high school should just stay in high school." He said thoughtfully. "No, shit, that's how Sue happened." _

_Blaine chuckled as he ran a hand trough Kurt's hair. _

"_I know he's just a jerk, but there are people who think I'm where I am only because of you" _

"_And that's their lost if they can't see talent when it's in their faces. Because you, Mr. Hummel, are a-ma-zing." He punctuated with sweet kisses to Kurt's hair._

Remembering it, the whole exchange still had a bittersweet taste to Blaine. It had taken him years to learn how to react to critics and gossip and he had gotten quite good, but when they touched Kurt…well, it got way harder to keep his cool. He managed, though; they didn't need all of that back in their lives.

"If I make a whole lot of effort to give myself credit, the most I can find is that, this once, I invited him to the party where he charmed the pants off of someone from the business." He spoke ironically but keeping his manners.

"In all seriousness, if Kurt got here that's because there's not a time Jenny or Rachel get praised about what they're wearing and it isn't Kurt's design and, why not, because everyone was loving my mysterious bowties way before they knew they were his. He has been working his ass off for this and the recognition he gets is because he makes great clothes, I have nothing more to do with this than any other supportive boyfriend who doesn't even get the fashion industry that much."

The woman who had been asking questions first was the one to speak up. "Well, then we're going to let you go get him and maybe we'll catch you both after the show?"

"We'll see, he's going to be exhausted. See you, guys."

He was halfway into the entrance when someone yelled, "Blaine! Why purple?"

"Oh, that you'll never know."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I can't wait to actually have time and energy to write and be back around here...


End file.
